And She Was Whole
by Ahava96
Summary: Bones has a secret. A short story on what the secret does to her and how it will affect her relationship with her partner. Will they be strong enough to weather the storm, or will misunderstandings tear them apart?
1. Can You Come Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones (I wish!). **

**AN: People who have read the first parts may be confused but I decided to change Bones' name from Temperance to Brennan. Sorry for any confusion! Thanks for the reviews on that first part however =) This story is just a short one and already finished. Hope you enjoy!**

Doctor Temperance Brennan stared down at the little stick in her hand, eyes wide in amazement, mouth open in shock. Her hand shook as she threw it in the garbage and then went to the sink and washed her hands. She splashed cold water on her face and then leaned on the counter, staring at herself in the mirror. Average height with good bone structure and pleasant features. Grey-blue eyes, pink lips and healthy colored cheeks but pale skin. Her hair was brown, but had tints of red or auburn and lighter shades of brown. It was a mix between her father and mother she supposed. And she was at least a little attractive if she did say so herself. But right now, her cheeks were devoid of color and her pupils seemed huge. "How can this be?" Brennan asked her reflection, as if expecting an answer. She shook her head when there was none and left the bathroom. She crossed the white, plush, carpeted floor and sunk down onto her bed. Glancing at the clock on the dresser, Brennan saw that it was midnight. It was late, and Brennan shouldn't, but…she couldn't help it. As if of their own volition, her hands picked up her phone and tremblingly dialed the number she knew so well despite never having called for personal reasons before. When the voice on the other end said, "Hello," Brennan thought she might break down there and then. Instead, with a hitch in her throat, she whispered, "Hi. Can you come over?"


	2. The Surprise

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Bones, unfortunately. All the characters in this story belong to those people at Fox. But the plot line is all my own.**

The doorbell rang not fifteen minutes later and Brennan hastened to open it. Immediately, she threw her arms around the person standing in the doorway and felt their arms go around her in return. "I'm sorry," she whispered apologetically, "I just…had no one else to call."

The two stood hugging for several moments before Brennan finally stepped back and looked into the caring and concerned face of her best friend. "Thank you so much for coming, Angela."  
"Are you kidding?" Angela smiled gently. "You never call me for anything. Of course I came. What is it?"  
Brennan didn't answer, merely took her friend by the arm and led her into the living room. This room was hardwood, with one light green rug in front of the black, leather couch. Brennan sunk down onto it almost immediately and Angela followed, slower. She could tell that something was off. Brennan's eyes looked glassy but she seemed to be sweating and shaking.

"Sweetie are you sick?"  
Brennan shook her head, but looked as if she felt she was about to throw up.

Angela placed a hand on Brennan's lower back, rubbing gently. She knew that her friend usually didn't have to think before speaking to her but this time Brennan seemed to be carefully choosing words. "Do you want me to get you a glass of water?" Angela asked, half rising.  
Brennan's hand on her thigh stopped her and Angela sat back down. She had just thrown on a pair of jeans and a white blouse pulled from off a chair. Never before had Brennan called her after hours asking for help. She had been worried. Now, with Brennan being so reluctant to speak, Angela was even more worried than before. Temperance Brennan was rarely lost for words and always spoke her mind. Whatever had taken place must have shaken her up pretty badly.

Angela shook her head, black curls bouncing. "Maybe I should call Booth or something. Maybe he can help."  
"No!" Brennan cried, fiercely, her eyes flashing as she turned to Angela. "No," she repeated, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

Angela sighed and took Brennan's hand in her own. "Sweetie, I know whatever is going on has upset you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened."  
Brennan looked at Angela bleakly, her face devoid of all emotion before saying the words that made it all real. "I'm pregnant."


	3. How it Happened

**Disclaimer: Nope, Bones is still not mine.**

Angela gasped and her hand went to her mouth. Her brown eyes were wide with shock and her expression mirrored her friends. "Oh my God Brennan…."

Brennan shook her head, but seemed to feel better now that the words were out in the open. "Angela, I just can't believe this. I mean…how could it have happened?"  
Angela smiled a little at that and placed a hand on Brennan's knee. "Well you see sweetie, when a man and woman—"

Brennan shook her head. "I know that, thank you," she said, interrupting. "I just…we…we took every precaution."  
"Sometimes that just isn't enough Brennan," Angela said gently. "If God wants you to have a baby…"

Brennan shook her head again. "Angela, this has nothing to do with God. This has to do with a condom failing—even though it didn't break—and me now being pregnant!"

"I know that Brennan but—"

"I don't know how this is going to work. I mean I'm not sure how much longer I can work. Of course I am financially able to provide for a child, but I do not know how to care for an infant! And being around corpses may not be safe for the baby as well as, if I experience heightened sensitivity to smell, as some pregnant women do, I will no longer be able to go to the crime scenes. I don't want to leave the child with a nanny either while I work. Of course abortion is still an option but I don't think it is something that I relish but on the other hand—" Brennan stopped for breath and Angela raised a hand, signaling her friend to cease speaking.

"That's enough sweetie," she said, her voice calm and soothing. "There will be plenty of time to think about what to do with the baby when it comes."

"Maybe I could put it up for adoption…" Brennan mused to herself.

"Sweetie!" Angela's voice was sharp for a moment, but it got Brennan's attention. "Focus. Thank you. Okay, now take deep breaths, and calm down. First, I think you need to tell me who the father is. I didn't think you were seeing anyone."

Brennan blushed a little and waved her hand as if to wave the question away. "I wasn't—I mean, I'm not. I'm not seeing anyone."  
"Well then how could this...?" Angela trailed off.

Brennan got to her feet and walked over to her stereo. She stroked it lovingly, remembering the times that Booth had been over and every time, been amazed by her _Foreign_ CD. Leaning her elbows on it, she stared out at the D.C. landscape, the lights blinking through the night at her. "It was Sully," she said quietly.

Angela exhaled with an, "Oh." That was not the answer she had been hoping for.  
"I don't know how it happened. I guess it happened just after he left. I just…I didn't want it to be like this you know?" Brennan turned back to Angela who was surprised to see tears in the woman's grey eyes. "I wanted a child but-but I wanted it to be with someone—I just—I didn't want Sully to be the father of my baby."

Angela got up and went to her friend, placing her arms around the trembling Brennan. "I know sweetie, I know," she whispered.

Brennan hugged Angela back fiercely. "I wanted my baby to grow up with a family Angela. With a father and a mother; people who love it."  
"Hey," Angela pulled away from the hug and held Brennan by the shoulders, looking her carefully in the eyes, "This baby will have lots of people to love it. I will totally be there with you, picking out baby clothes and everything. Zack and Hodgins will be happy because you're happy—they'll probably end up getting the kid a huge, ridiculous and weird present—and Cam will be glad because she'll finally be getting you out of the lab," Angela smiled.  
Brennan laughed a little at that. She knew that neither Angela nor Cam meant it. "What about Booth?" she asked quietly.

Angela sighed and went to sit back on the couch. She pulled her jean clad legs up under her, her red flats startling against the black couch. She focused on them for a moment before looking back at her friend who had taken a seat as well. "Booth I think will be…happy for you," she said.

Brennan looked up, eyes wide with surprise. "You think so?" she asked.

"Well you did want a baby and then he went in to get that tumor removed…."  
"But I don't want him to think that because he said no I went and got pregnant with someone else just…just because I wanted a baby! This was an accident. I didn't want Sully's baby…"  
"You wanted Booth's," Angela finished softly for her.  
Brennan looked up, eyes wet with unshed tears and nodded her admittance.

"Oh sweetie," Angela sighed, moving closer and gathering her friend up against her.

Brennan's head lay on Angela's shoulder and she let her tears fall freely as she hadn't in a long time. "When I asked Booth to donate his sperm, that was all I wanted Angela. I didn't even know I was already pregnant. Anyway, I thought that I could do this—be a mother—on my own. But I can't. I realized it when I knew that I was really pregnant. I can't do this alone Angela, I can't."  
"Shhh, it's okay Brennan," Angela said quietly, stroking her friend's back in a soothing, gentle motion. "Hey you will think of what to do. You're just tired right now okay? You need to get some sleep and in the morning, you will be able to think this through."  
Brennan nodded and sat up, wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you for coming Angela," she whispered.

Angela pressed a hand to Brennan's cheek. "I will always come sweetie. Always."

Brennan smiled, tears still in her eyes. She got up and walked her friend to the door. "Angela," she said, just as the dark haired woman was about to shut the door behind her.  
Angela turned and waited.  
"I-I'm not going to have an abortion," she said quickly.  
Angela smiled at her friend. She had never thought that Brennan would but she also knew that Brennan was thinking about what Booth would say if she did. He was a good Catholic boy and probably believed that abortion was a sin. "I know hon."


End file.
